Loved
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Prompt: Blaine didn't get sick during diva week, so Tina never 'vapo raped' him. She still confesses her feelings for him, and they start dating, because Blaine just need somebody to love him. Kurt finds out and when he confronts Blaine about it, Blaine yells that he just need to feel loved.


Fill For Blangst Prompt #897

* * *

><p>Blaine was greeted by a knock on his front door a few days before Mr. Shue's wedding. He hurried to the door with a fake smile firmly on his face. He wasn't expecting anyone, so it had to be one of his parent's colleagues or a neighbor. Either way he needed to keep up appearances. Blaine opened the door and his smile fell into his chest. There stood his soulmate, the love of his life- No he couldn't think like that anymore. He'd betrayed Kurt's trust and ruined them. Besides he had someone else now.<p>

"You don't have to look so disappointed to see me!" Kurt grinned, teasing him as he walked into the house.

"What? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York!" Blaine explained, a smile returning to his face.

"Well, you know the entire glee club did promise to come back for Mr. Shue's wedding. And I didn't have class or work, so I thought I'd come a little early and surprise my best friend." Kurt explained absently as he looked around the room, taking in the small changes that had occurred since he'd last been there. Blaine just stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. Sure they were talking again and they spent Christmas together, but he never expected that Kurt would come home early to see him.

"Your mom switched air fresheners?" Kurt asked after a minute

Blaine quickly snapped back to the moment, taking Kurt's coat from him "Yeah, she said something about missing the smell of spring." Blaine turned and hung Kurt's coat up before turning his attention back to him. "Now as much as I'd love to talk scents and how they affect their environment… Why are you here, Kurt? Wouldn't you rather be spending time with your dad?"

"I told you, I wanted to surprise you!" Kurt smiled, rubbing Blaine's arm without thinking. Blaine let out a long sigh, still unsure of Kurt's intentions.

"I am surprised" Blaine admitted. "Was that all?"

Kurt gave him a hurt look. "Well I wanted to spend some time with you. I've missed you. Even if I am mad at you, you're still my best friend and try as I might I still miss you a lot."

Blaine bit back a few tears and turned his head to hide his disappointment from Kurt. He knew what Kurt meant. He didn't love him anymore. He didn't think it would hurt this badly to hear. Still, he shouldn't feel disappointment. He had someone else now and they said they loved him as well. Maybe soon he might be able to reciprocate.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and forced a smile onto his face "You're my best friend too. And you know how sorry I am about that."

Kurt gave him a slight smile, taking Blaine's hand. "I know you are."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand in shock. It might have registered on his face when he looked up because Kurt gave him a measuring look before looking back down at their hands thoughtfully.

"Screw it." Kurt muttered before darting forward to capture Blaine in a kiss. It took Blaine a second before he responded passionately. It took another 10 glorious seconds before his brain caught up to him and he pulled away. He backed away from Kurt quickly until he hit a wall. Kurt took this to mean he wanted to make out against the wall and his lips soon found Blaine's again. Blaine pushed Kurt away softly after a few second.

"No, I can't. We can't, Kurt." Blaine pleaded.

"mm yes we can." Kurt told him teasingly, his lips finding Blaine's neck and sucking on Blaine's pulse point. Blaine had trouble remember exactly why this was bad, when it felt so amazing and it was with _Kurt_.

"N- No. Kurt please stop." Blaine managed to get out between the jolts of pleasure running through his body. He might not remember, but he knew it was for a good reason. Kurt pulled away confused, and Blaine was finally able to think clearly again "Don't you have a guy in New York?"

"Oh, that's nothing." Kurt brushed it off, his lips returning to trail kisses down Blaine's neck.

Blaine felt a quick wave of relief at that information, but knew he still had to stop this, even if it made his heart feel whole for the first time since October. "I do…have someone in Lima though…and it isn't nothing."

Kurt moved away in shock, like a cold bucket of water had been poured over his head. A flash of pain came across Kurt's face, but he quickly tried to mask it with indifference. "You…you do?"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt. "Yeah. For about a week or two now"

"Sebastian?" Kurt demanded in cold annoyance.

Blaine finally looked back at Kurt with incredulous "No. Not Sebastian. Never him. How many times do I need to tell you he means nothing to me before you actually believe me?"

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief before continuing to fish "Someone you met a Scandals then?"

"Actually, no. Someone from school. And yes you know them." Blaine supplied, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"I wasn't aware there were any of other gay men at McKinley," Kurt told him in bewilderment.

Blaine was saved an explanation when the phone rang. They let it go to the answering machine and Tina's voice filled the room. "Hey Blainey-days! It's your Tay-Tay. I saw a pair of 3 inch heels today at the outlet mall and I just had to buy them for the wedding. I know that might screw up our height difference, but fashion and everything right? Anyway I can't wait for our date tonight! Maybe not so many flowers this time? And really I'm sure whatever you wear is fine, I don't need to approve your outfits. Love you! Bye"

Kurt turned to Blaine with a horrified expression once the answer machine clicked off. "Tina?! I thought you already made this mistake with Rachel. Eventually you are going to kiss her sober and realize this was all a big mistake." Kurt told him irritated. "Either way, it isn't very nice to lead her on."

"I'm not leading her on," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, you're gay."

"So? A lot of gay guys have been in a relationship with a women."

"Yeah, and look how well that turns out. Besides I know how you feel about the female body. I was the one you complained to after your awful sex ed class last year."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Not everything is about sex, Kurt"

"Clearly it is with you," Kurt bit back and Blaine's face fell dramatically, making him wish he could take it all back. Blaine's eyes darted towards the door, before he realized that he was in his own home. He stormed up half the stairs before Kurt jumped into action to follow him. He heard a few sniffles coming from Blaine before Blaine ran into his room and slammed the door in his face. "Come on, Blaine. You know I didn't really mean that." The only response was the sound of Blaine's tears, so he tried the door and found it unlocked. When he walked in his heart broke. Blaine had kept every little reminder of their past relationship in place. Even the sweater Kurt had left on Blaine's chair before he went to New York was still there. It looked a little rumpled, like it had been used recently though.

Kurt took a seat on the bed and rubbed his hand over Blaine's back. "Blaine, honey. You know I was just lashing out because I was in shock."

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, tear still streaming down his face. "That doesn't change the fact that you honestly think that's true," Blaine sniffled. "That you think that's why it happened."

"I still honestly don't know why it happened." Kurt admitted "We were so happy, Blaine and so in love"

Blaine shook his head in defiance. "No, Kurt. You were happy. I was completely miserable and every time I tried to talk about my life here in Lima, all you could do was talk about how much you loved New York. How amazing life without me was. You were moving on and starting a life of your own in New York that I wasn't part of. I swear half the time you didn't even pick up my calls and when you did the conversation was rushed and you didn't even hear what I was saying. You even hung up on me to listen to gossip a few times." Blaine wiped his tears away, new ones quickly replacing them. "I missed you so much, Kurt and you didn't even seem to care!"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest "That still doesn't excuse your actions."

"I know it doesn't." Blaine admitted, defeated

"And that doesn't explain why you are dating a girl! And Tina no less!" Kurt accused

Blaine stood up suddenly covering his face with his hands "Are you even listening to me?" Blaine demanded removing his hands from his face in defiance. He started pacing back and forth. "It doesn't matter who it is. Clearly I get an expiration date when it comes to love. My parents, Cooper, The Warblers, even you got sick of me and moved on. I can't refuse it when it is offered, even if it is in a slightly less desirable package!"

Kurt stood up and softly pulled Blaine's hands away from his face. Kurt's hand came up to cup Blaine's cheek while the other one remained in Blaine's. "Come on, honey. You know that's not true."

"It is though, Kurt." Blaine admitted between tears.

"You have to know I still love you. I might be mad at you but I've never stopped loving you, honey." Kurt sighed pulling him into a tight hug. He stroked Blaine's hair soothing, letting Blaine cry. "And you know your brother loves you, Blaine. He wouldn't tease you so much if he didn't"

"I guess so" Blaine said with a teary hiccup burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"And your parents, they just don't know how to show it. But if they didn't love you, we never would have met." Kurt reassured "And the Warblers… well if they can't see how amazing you are, Blaine. That's their loss." Kurt kissed Blaine's head with a smile as Blaine unburied his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"They tried to get me to come back," Blaine admitted. "Sam convinced me not to, but I considered it. I knew they just wanted me for my voice but I actually considered it."

"There's no shame in that, Blaine." Kurt reassured "It's a good thing you didn't though. I heard they got disqualified for steroids!"

"I know!" Blaine laughed wiping the tears off his face. "I don't know what happened. The Warblers used to be so classy."

The both smiled, taking a seat on the bed and laughing every few seconds over the state of their former show choir. They lapsed into silence after a minute, before Kurt spoke up.

"How was this thing with Tina even going to work out, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine gave him self-depreciating smile. "Honestly? I was just going to close my eyes and-" Blaine trailed off, his eyes quickly making their way to the floor before he spoke again. "And think of you, probably."

Kurt let out a small sigh. "That's not fair to anyone, Blaine."

Blaine finally looked up. "I know." Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, making himself look smaller than he already was.

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before pulling him into a tight hug. He rested his head on top of Blaine's, his hand making his way into Blaine's as well. "Blaine, I promise you that you are desperately loved by so many. You don't need to go looking for it in someone who can't love you fully." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand teasingly "Especially someone who doesn't like your amazing taste in flowers and doesn't care to color coordinate your outfits together."

"Because that's what's really important." Blaine smiled rolling his eyes at Kurt's joke.

"Because that's what's really important" Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled as he felt the laugh in Kurt's hug. Maybe he didn't need Tina; maybe just being with Kurt like this was enough for him.

_Prompt: Blaine didn't get sick during diva week, so Tina never 'vapo raped' him. She still confesses her feelings for him, and they start dating, because Blaine just need somebody to love him. Kurt finds out and when he confronts Blaine about it, Blaine yells that he just need to feel loved._


End file.
